Fairy Holidays
by aridavina
Summary: What will each holiday bring this year. Love or perhaps more antics. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. Eventual cannon but hey whats the rush? Lots of funnies, lots of cuteness, backstory stuff and ships. AU and Mainly NaLu and a little less GaLe but with mini Jerza.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright alright alright alright hey readers! I present to your, fairy holidays. Still debating how I might do that sci-fi one and might even do a horror** **theme. Lemme know what you thinks you fairy tail fans.**

 **I do not own fairy tail. The characters all belong to Hiro Mashima...for now...:)**

Lucy POV

I sprinted down the hallways of Fairy Tail academy. _Great, my first day and I had to borrow a pencil AND I can't find Erza._ I **always** return the things I borrow or use which isn't even very often... _.I wish I hadn't forgotten my book bag at home(T^T). Stupid Mondays..._

Despite my troublesome thoughts, I raced on. I was really starting to panic when I ran into Levy. We both fell over hitting the ground pretty hard, but I'm sure her butt cushioned her enough. My adrenaline had me on a roll and I needed to keep in that way.

I got up, jogging in place, while I asked or directions. "Levy-san, have your seen Erza-san?"

"U-uh, yeah! I saw her down the hallway and I told you to stop with the honorifics(A/N: -San, -Sama, all that good stuff). That goes for everyone in the Fairy Tail wing-" I cut off Levy with a simple "okay" and continued down the hallway, knowing she would understand. Even if I had just met her this morning. In fact, that's when it started:

 _I had just walked into the school feeling confident. First day for a transfer student? I was gonna make sure mine was the best I could make it. My dad had instructed me to get my schedule an find my way around, and the limo had arrived early. I had walked around all the time I wasn't in school (all last week)because of some mixed up files, so I'd gotten pretty familiar with the neighborhood and a little bit of the town. I met my next door neighbors Igneel Dragneel and Grandeeney Dragneel, meeting most of their kids who were Harry Dragneel who had light blue hair, like his mom, but everyone called him Happy cause he had such a good sense of humor and was always smiling. Wendy Dragneel had a darker blue hair and was very polite and compassionate, like a perfect child. She had the personality, the cuteness, the grades, and even the friends...she isn't even in high school yet! She and her best friend Charle and apparently they are inseparable. The last one was the oldest, a year older than myself, but he was at school when I came. I would have to meet him later. Anyway, I was wondering around with a school map trying to find the library. I had met Levy when she offered help and she explained the school layout while she guided me to my destination. Fiore high was divided into wings, including but not exclusive to, Sabertooth, Lamia scale, Blue Pegasus, and Fairytail. We got my schedule from our librarian, Mrs. Aries, and arrived at our cosmetology class with about 15 minutes to spare. Levy introduced me to her friends Mirajane, Bisca, Erza, and Juvia. The bell rang and we headed to our designated tables. We got to choose groups so Levy, Myself, Erza, and Bisca formed a group. Juvia got with her other friends. Sitting in our chairs, Cancer told us to design 2 hairstyles, then make them into wigs and we could dress up to accompany the wig for extra credit. We decided it would be easy for me and Bisca to draw the hair rather than write a description, so I reached for my sketchbook. I looked around my seat, frazzled, and had to borrow paper from Bisca and pencil from Erza._

 _*back to present*_

I had to hurry because my driver would be here soon. I turned the corner and saw her putting up her books in her locker. I tossed her the pencil and she caught it without looking.

"Thanks! See you later! I'll text you!" I yelled behind me and ran as fast as I could to the front of the school. _Good thing I didn't have my uniform yet, or else my skirt would have been flying everywhere!_ I stopped by my locker, opening it in record time, grabbing my uniform, and practically flying out of the school.

When I arrived, I was completely out of breath and my driver pulled in front of the school. _I'm right in time._ I smiled knowing that I wasn't late.

I hopped in the back of the limo and took a seat. It was set up to seat eight passengers comfortably in the rear and one next to the driver. When you entered the back, from either door, there are two buttons on the wall to your left which turn on LED lights and directly in front is space to store bags which a mini wall is formed by the back of the seats. The seats are booth styled to form a square which almost fully enclose a circular table, the square leaving room for passengers to enter the seating area. The circle table has about a two and a half foot diameter and spins. Under the surface is a mini fridge with a glass door and blue lighting, a snack compartment, and wireless headphone and remote and touch screen control pad for the stereo system. Above the seat that lined the back wall was a Flat-screen TV with a Xbox one hooked up and a small bookshelf in the wall with a selection of games on the first shelf and the second shelf filled with regular books.

I grabbed a Strawberry milkshake out of the mini fridge, taking a sip while getting the remote and turning on Cake by Melanie Martinez. I was sinigng along into my invisible microphone when I heard my phone ringing. Turning down the sound of the speakers with the remote to check who it was. It was Erza calling. I had gotten hers and Levy's phone numbers during lunch.

I answered, a bit surpsised she had called me before I got the chance to call her, and spoke into the device, "Hello?"

(Erza is italics and Lucy is the normal)

 _"Hey Lucy! Did you have a good day?"_

"It was okay..."

" _That doesn't sound too great, but I know what will cheer you up! There is a Halloween dance this Friday, Halloween Eve, wanna come? We worked really hard on it."_ She tempted. I remembered she was on the decorating committee and felt obligated to go. After all, She was my new friend. I could not just blow her off! Plus there would probably be cake! Where Erza goes, cake goes.

"Sounds fun! What time?"

 _"It will begin at 9:00 and end at 11:00 PM, and they want everyone gone by 11:30. The school hates babysitting, so make sure your ride is on time. Also, there is a costume competition, but only homemade costumes can be entered."_ she replied.

"Oh, okay" I said, knowing the conversation was coming to a close hearing her named called in the background.

" _Me and my friends usually meet up before the dance to put on our costumes and get ready. I think you would be a big help if you joined us_." She offered, not really leaving me with a choice. _Am I an invited guest or help?_

"Guess I don't really have a choice" I accepted ironically.

" _Great I'll text you my address. See you at school_!" she hung up and left me smiling at my phone. _Yes! I'm totally covering for my fail today with making new friends! REDEMPTION!_

Once the car stopped in front of the house, I thanked my driver Capricorn, rushing into the mansion. I used my fingerprint to unlock the door and skipped inside to tell my dad the good news.

"Hey Princess, how was school?" He cooed. Ignoring the overly out-dated nickname, I told all about my first day. The book bag, the pencil, the project, and my new friends. I even showed him the uniform and he made us lunch. Ever since mom died, he became very close to me, trying not to rely on the maids. We even road to school together and he would often tip Capricorn. Its almost like he turned into a completely new person just to make sure mom was smiling as she rested in change was really official when he became the CEO of the company a few months later. He even renamed it to 'Heartflila'. They have a clothing line, they are a very popular shoe brand, they make new candies, they are even a name brand of some of the latest devices. The shoes almost rival Air- Marvells, the best shoe there is. The only downside to the company is he often takes business trips, about every three weeks, but life is good I must say.

"Oh! I almost forgot the best part, I got invited to the dance with my friends and we wanna meet up before to get ready, is that okay?" I asked. I knew he would probably say yes, but I wasn't a brat. He approved and transferred the money to my card, figuring there was going to be lot of shopping.

I pranced up the steps to my room and closed the door, proceeding to take off my pants an plop on my bed. I pulled out my phone and swiped the message notification. The screen then displayed me and Erza's text messages to reveal her address which she had texted me twenty minutes ago. I opened my maps app and it turned out to be about a 10 drive from my neighborhood. _Cool, not even far. Maybe I could even invite her over my house sometime._

I smiled, walking over to my rolling chair to start looking for costume ideas. I wouldn't be making mine, but still wearing one. _Maybe I should match with someone, but what could we dress as?_ My eyes sparkled in realization. Snatching the phone off my desk I called Levy.

 _"Hi Lucy. What's up?"_

"Looking for a costume, and I just had the best idea!"

 _"What's that?"_

"We should match costumes"

 _"...okay! but dressed as what?"_

"We could be witches!"

 _"And here I thought it would be original-"_

"I can order the costumes custom made so send me your measurements. I was thinking we could have accessories that complement our personality. Like how I like art, I could have some paint or something!"

 _"...The paint is a no-go but I get what you mean...it could actually be a good idea!"_

"(TToTT)DIDNT YOU THINK SO BEFORE?-"

 _"I'll send you those measurements ASAP. Bye~"_

"Okay, bye."I hung up fake upset. My phone buzzed and I pulled up her measurements. I giggled at the bust size and went to our clothing website. I placed my custom order and they said it would be here Wednesday. _Perfect! I wonder what Erza will dress as.._

*time skip*

After 30 minutes of convincing Erza not to dress up as a piece of cake, she decided to go as a pirate. I said my goodbye and dad called me down to eat. We ate lasagna, garlic bread, and green beans with some of my famous homade tea to drink. Virgo, one of our maids, collected the dishes and disappeared into the kitchen. We talked about his day and plans for the holidays before I said goodnight and went to my room. When I finished changing into my Totoro onesie pajamas, I reached for my phone to text Bisca and Juvia. I caught a glimpse of the time on my TV and gasped.

"11:00 PM? I better go to bed if I want to wake up" I thought aloud, running all of tomorrow's plans through my mind. I yawned as I got under the covers to slip into a pleasant dream.

*Time skip to Morning*

"MOM!" I jolted up quickly with my eyes widened. Beads of sweat trickled down my heated face and my eyebrows were scrunched enough to make wrinkles on my forehead. My pants of breath were shallow and shaky, only hurting more from my burning throat. My lips quivered and my gaze was locked on my trembling hands. Footsteps became more distinguishable until my bedroom door slammed open. I twitched in fear, for the loud noise had startled me. I glanced up to see Virgo and my dad rush to my sides.

"Lucy!" They worriedly said in unison. My dad rubbed my back, scooting onto the bed to get more comfortable and I subconsciously laid my head on his shoulder, still freaked out. He instructed Virgo to fetch a warm towel to put on my forehead and she did so rather quickly, dabbing the sweat from my face.

"Hey, its me. Its alright now, just a silly dream was all it was. Its over now," my dad soothed while Virgo left to begin making breakfast. I was able to understand his words but broke into tears anyway, sobbing into his chest and gripping his nightshirt. After about 5 minutes I calmed down and he guided me to the bathroom. He got me my favorite yellow towel and I started my shower. I sank to the shower floor and curled into fetus position, staring at the shower wall. This wasn't the first nightmare, and it wasn't new either. It was reoccurring and ends in my mother dying because I couldn't hear her calling me until the last scream. I then wake up screaming in a horrible state to follow, but it was getting better and I wanted to keep it that way. _Maybe its because I didn't right to her yesterday. Should I stay home again? I can't. We have to work on the project today, plus they will worry. I have to get over it._

I rose to my feet in determination, fully recovered from my little attack. I dried my creamy skin and put on my bra and underwear. Then I pulled my socks up to my thighs and stepped into my short skirt. Doing my best not to get my shirt wet, I strategically wiggled it onto my torso, completing the outfit with my plain tie and blazer. I stretched a hair tie around the top part on my hair to form a side pony tail. I combed my bangs into place and brushed my hair to meet my needs. I smiled in the mirror and checked the time. Surprised at how early it was, I walked over to my desk and plopped into my seat. I wrote my mom an extra long letter, apologizing for not writing yesterday and finished with still a lot of time to spare. I decided to make sure I had everything this time so I wouldn't have to borrow anything.

"Pencil case with colored pencils and mechanical pencils. Markers. Sketchbook. Binders. The Perks of Being a Wall Flower. Purse. Money. Lunch! Eh- Capricorn can bring me subway." I finished reviewing my list and hopped down the steps, consuming my breaksfast quickly.

"Don't forget to breath" my dad joked. I giggled as I wiped my face and went out the door. The wind from the red ferrari passing almost blew my skirt high enough to reveal goodies. Luckily, I was quick enough to hold down the ends of my skirt. I glared at the car as it drove away and shrugged it off, continuing my short path. Wendy was sitting on the porch reading a book and greeted me happily.

"Good Morning Lucy-san! Did you sleep well" She chimed. I smiled at her adorable voice, rubbing the forming palm sweat from her question on my skirt.

"Delightful, how about you Wendy?" I replied trying to sound just as cheerful. We smiled at each other and continued our conversation until we saw her school.

"Have a good day at school Lucy!" she ran off waving behind her.

"Bye Wendy!" I waved back and continued to my school.

*Time skip*

I entered the library and started browsing the fiction section. Quickly getting bored of seeing titles I have already had, I decided I would finish my book for my language class taught by Macao. Reaching into my pink book bag, I tossed the book onto my lap and zipped the bag. Getting comfortable, I began reading.

I finished in about thirty minutes and looked up and saw Levy heading my way.

"Hey!"I greeted while still keeping quiet.

"Hi! You finished the book yet?" she questioned.

"Yep just finished up. I had read most of it yesterday anyway." I smirked trying not to brag too much.

"Cool, I finished it right before lunch started, " she smiled. I looked at her and shock and she held her expression, adding a shrug.

"That's one period after our language class..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, I know! Usually I finish faster!" She looked a little disappointing but immediately waved it off.

"I didn't know you read so much. Mind showing me some books I haven't read in this library?" We chuckled at my predicament and she showed me some new books and authors. I checked out three books and planned to come back Thursday for some more. The warning bell rang and we sprinted across the campus in a hurry to class.

*Time skip*

Juvia and Bisca accompanied me through the hallway as we strolled to art class. We talked about their costumes, Juvia a nurse and Bisca a cowgirl, and went in the class room. Our teachers, Gemi and Mini told us where to sit. There were chairs facing each other with two easels to separate them and a small table on the side for holding supplies. We were supposed to draw a portrait of our partner and give them a new feature. It was boy girl, so I planned to give my partner facial hair. Juvia got some raven haired boy and instantly began acting unsual, and Bisca ironically got her boyfriend, so they were having a good time. I on the other hand was paired with some guy who didnt show up to class!?

"Um, my partner isnt here, so..." I half questioned half commented to the teachers.

"That's alright, he will be here tomorrow and you will have plenty of time to finish" Gemi encouraged.

"He rarely misses school, Im sure it was important" Mini added and they continued monitoring the class. _Great, now we are behind. This is so stupid_. I rolled my eyes and yanked my book from my bag and began reading, sinking into my novel's world. I averted my vision from my book and caught the Raven haired guy staring. I smiled, not wanting to be mean, and he smiled back, then began painting again. I looked at Juvia to see her glaring at me. 'sorry' I mouthed and her expression softened, going back to her painting. I shook my head at the day I was having so far. _What is this school even?_

 **OKAY! That is a 3077 word count wrap! I know some of ya'll are like, 'Omg when is she gonna meet Natsu?' and ' When is the dance, uguu?' I promise next chappie will be your hopes and dreams. Expect Jerza Nalu and the slightest but cute Gale in the new chappie that I will upload soon. I don't promise cause we all know how that has been working out! I have this plot pretty tight, expect lots of fluff and eventual cannon. I know this chappie was kinda lame but it did have some important things whether you realized it or not. Anyways you guys are gonna love what I have in store for you, hope you add it to your library so you can stay updated and without furthur a-doo-doo lets doo-doo some chappies!**


	2. The Encounter

**I drew you guys a visual of Lucy and Levy's costumes on wattpad, go check it out if you want. If someone could color those and send it to me, I would dedicate the chappie to you. I don't mean like the bucket fill coloring, I mean that shine, depth, all that good stuff. Anyway, you** **got an overview last chappie so you know the drill. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. All that belongs to Hiro Mashima :)**

Lucy POV

I knocked on the door of the address on my phone, awaiting an answer. In hand, I carried a dry cleaning with Levy and my outfits, another box held some makeup, and in the other hand, a tote full of jewelry, accessories, and props. Capricorn stood beside me holding everyone's Chik-fil-a food and drinks. I shifted my weight onto one of my flat, brown, leather boots which cover my calves and dark colored jeans. I had an oversized light pink sweater atop my plain, black t-shirt and pink beanie to match.

The door swung open and Erza let me inside, confiscating the food from Capricorn. I expressed my gratitude and wave him off as he returned to the limo and drove away. Erza closed the door behind me and I pulled the boots off to reveal my Pikachu socks.

"Cute" she complimented, leading me up her spiral stair and down the hallways to her room.  
It was a good size, the bed in the corner across from the door, and a flat screen on the wall immediately left of the door. The far left wall had on the left side had a body length mirror and bookshelf. The other side led inside the walk in closet. A window were on the back and right wall, with a couch full of girl stuff towards the middle of the room, facing the TV, closer to the back window than the TV.

I walked over to the couch and set down my things, greeting the girls gathered around the coffee table, sorting their meals.

"Hey~" I sang while sitting on a cushion I assume was mean for me. I placed my strawberry milkshake and 12-piece chicken nuggets in front of me for eating. When everyone was situated, we said in unison

"Itadakimasu!" and began eating.

"Thanks Lucy!" Bisca thanked me and I responded with a nod, continuing my drink.

"We don't have a whole lot of time left, the dance is in about 2 hours so don't take your time." Erza reminded us of our purpose of being here. We gave a synonymous nod of understanding and increase the pace at which we were eating.

Once finished, I plopped on the bed and began taking out me and Levy's outfits from the bag and hangers, laying them on the bed, and reached into my bag for our hats and certain accessories. I pulled Levy over to see, blocking the others from seeing.

"You guys, no peeking" Levy laughed at their struggle.

"Come on, we showed you ours" Bisca whined. I chuckled at her distraught state, but wouldn't budge. She got the memo and went to the other side of the room to begin putting on her costume, Erza and Juvia soon to follow her lead. I sighed and showed Levy which was hers. She instantly fell in love with it and began putting it on. I smiled in satisfaction and did the same. Erza got something out of a coffee table door, tapped the screen a couple of times, and Melanie Martinez began playing through her speakers.

Once we had on our costumes we were ready for Juvia to do our makeup. Levy had black ankle boots with a wedge and zippers on the outer side of the shoes. Her torso wore a navy blue dress with long sleeves that left her shoulders exposed. A cuff choker with a diamond gem in the middle encircled her neck, with matching ones at her wrists, and formed a cape to end at her mid- thigh, like her dress. Other than the cape, the costume hugged her skin, nicely shaping her hips and curves. Her hat was the average purple witch hat with the tip bent behind her, except the bell on the end. A pair of large circle specs sat on her nose and a small spell book would be held in her hands. Juvia applied black eyeliner and shimmer ocean blue eye shadow with a little blush for the cheeks. Levy then put on a little glitter on her neck and lip gloss to her lips to finish the look.

"Wow, Levy! You look amazing!" I said with sincerity. I was truly blown away by her transformation.

"Thanks, but you really don't have any room to talk!" she replied gesturing the costume I wore. Wedge boots that hugged my legs up until just below my knees. A garter belt connected by a small ring on either legs led under my dress, which hung danger close to my butt, actually ending at my upper thigh. The dress was a halter, showing skin down to the bend in my back, and the front fabric becoming skinnier at the chest resulting in side exposure of my breasts. The fabric was held up by a bronze ring around my neck, identical to the ones on my thighs but bigger. My gloves started more than above the elbow and covered no fingers or my palm, but instead opened at the wrist and met with another bronze ring at the base of my index finger. My witch hat possessed a belt circling it, with a final bronze ring in place of a buckle and instead of a spell book my hand held a simple wooden wand having various designs at the handle. Juvia applied the same makeup to my face as she did Levy's, only this time a starry gold shimmer, rather than Levy's ocean blue color.

Everyone finished their costumes and makeup with 15 minutes till the dance. ( **A/N:** I will leave the other 3 costumes to your imaginations)

"I'll call Capricorn and tell him we are ready. He will probably be here with 5 minutes till, and the 10 minute drive plus traffic time means we will arrive about 15 minutes into the dance. Not too early, not too late!" I smiled pressing the calling app on my phone and walking into the hallway for a quiet atmosphere, away from the talking and music.

Capricorn arrived with the limo and honked horn to signal us it was time to leave. Erza allowed us to leave our things in her room and we could come back tomorrow to get it. Of course, Juvia was quick to pack a bag with makeup for any touch ups so done might need during the dance. Luckily, it all fit into a small clutch, like the rest of us carried.

I lead them down the driveway to the vehicle and Capricorn opened the door for us. I gestured for them to enter and sit down on the soft, leather chairs. Once comfortable, I looked up to see wide eyes and heads turning every which way, as if they were trying to memorize the limo's every feature. I chuckled at their reaction and asked Capricorn to go ahead, tossing the sound system pad to Levy and a piece of cake from the fridge with a dessert spoon and napkin to Erza. I grabbed the microphone and turned on the TV to some lyrics, shaking the metal object in my hands.

"So, who's going first?" I grinned and the microphone was snatched from my grasps.

*Time skip*

I wobbled out of the limo onto the school's concrete ground, struggling to keep balance due to light headedness from all the laughing which filled the back seat. One by one we each hobbled out, gasping for air and wiping the tears from the corner of our eyes. We were all weak of laughter except Juvia who kept her cheeks puffed and a cute but grumpy emotion painted on her face, accompanied with a harsh blush.

"It wasn't even funny. Juvia has the tiniest of knowledge to explain why it's so hard for you all to breath." Juvia mumbled loud enough for us to start cracking up again. Even Erza was dying, I had never seen her laugh so hard! Though I haven't known her all that long either, I'm sure Levy would agree.

Juvia led the group toward the music filled gym, taking on a poker face to mask her emotion. As for the rest of us, we forced ourselves to gain our composure, giggling a bit as we smoothed and adjusted our costumes. Right before we went inside, Juvia checked our makeup, still not wanting us to look bad even after we chocked on laughter be used of her little 'scene'. We thanked her and quickly gained her forgiveness, entering the dance as friends would.

The music wasn't loud enough to drown out your own thoughts, but enough to force you to raise your voice so that your throat would be dry soon as your conversation ended. We all headed to the snack table for a drink but for some reason only me and Bisca made it without being swept away by a friend in the crowd. Even after we poured our drinks, Bisca lured herself to her boyfriend, leaving me alone at the table. I didn't want to be one of those people who show up to the party to become besties with the snack table because they don't have anyone to talk to, but at this point, there weren't a whole lot of options.

I shifted my weight to one foot and sighed with a bored expression displayed on my face. Though the expression quickly changed to a shocked one when I felt a finger lightly poke my butt. I whipped around to face a girl with big blue eyes and short white hair. She was dressed as a knight, yet the armor covered less skin than my costume. There was a flirtatious atmosphere developing her and her eyes were lowered and a seductive smile on her face.

"You got a lot of cake there, want me to take some off your hands?" She smirked, leaning closer to my ear. "Or should I say, into my own?" She whispered with her hot breath. It gave me shivers don't my spine. _Whose breath is even that hot? Wait- is she hitting on me? I'm not...so she's...but why me?_ My brain screamed for help while my face held an awkward smile. I didn't noticing her hands slowly move to my butt until she squeezed it! My back stiffened and I froze in place. I had no idea what, why, or how, but all I did know was that I had never been assaulted like this... IN PUBLIC! My breath hitched and tears poked the corners on my eyes as she continued to feel. Everything was already mute and my eyesight began to fail me while I fell victim to the darkness. _Help?_

I felt a warmth wrap around me and the hands seemed to be forced off my bottom. I gripped the warmth and pulled it closer. Whatever it was, it made that girl stop and I would just about kill for her to never do that to me again. My ears began working again, and I heard a masculine voice saying something, but it didn't sound too happy. The music had actually decreased in volume so I didn't struggle to hear it. I realized it was a guy as his voice became clear and I understood the words exiting his mouth.

"Couldn't you see she wasn't enjoying it? Did you really miss that vital piece of information because it was written all over her face, Lissana!" The guy scolded who I assume to be the girl and I'm pretty sure she is the so-called "Lissana". _Good, he tamed the beast._ I inhaled for a calming sigh and my nostrils were flooded with the most attractive, sweet but manly, indescribable scent. I continued to inhale and even slowly exhaled to take another sniff. Before I could take in the smell once more, reality hit me like a brick. _If I'm holding it/ him closer to me, that means I'm gripping his shirt. And if I'm smelling him, wow that sounds weird that means, assuming he is taller than me and this thing/guy is hard, my face is buried like a dead person in his chest! And is that his arm around my waist?!_ My heart rate rapidly increased and I forced myself not to sniff him anymore, afraid I might get addicted. I tried to calm myself, and listened in to his conversation.

"Whatever! That's why I don't like guys!" Lissana, I think, yelled, hard footsteps seemed to be getting quieter. _She probably stomped off..._ my thoughts were interrupted when the grip around my waist loosened and my eyes were met with green, onyx ones. Staring into them I didn't want to look away, yet it felt like they bore a hole right through me. Our noses were centimeters apart and I could feel the heat radiating off his body that made me want to get closer even though I wasn't cold. His warm breath smelled like fruity candy when he spoke in soft, low voice.

"You alright?" He questioned. It made my arms go numb but it didn't matter because he was supporting me anyway. In place of an answer, my gazed stayed locked in his, like he wasn't going to allow me to look elsewhere. I silently gulped and he must have felt awkward because he followed his question with, "she is always like that!" Trying to make conversation. It wasn't helping because my lips were paralyzed like the rest of my muscles until I got a body shiver. The cold wave made me identify everyplace we were touching, like how his hand was holding my boob. _On my boob_. _HE IS HOLDING MY BOOB?! *Insert smack noise*_

My breath became shallow and my arms covered any other boob he could try to touch.

"PERV!" I hissed but continued to observe him to see if he would be okay. I did smack him pretty hard...

"Oh~ Lu-chan made a new friend I see. They became close very quickly too..." a familiar voice cooed from beside me.

"Levy!" I almost shouted. I shot her a deadly glare and she just continued giggling at her tease. A weak mumble escaped his lips between groans and I felt an ocean of guilt wash over me. I bent down to assist him. After all, he did save me from...Lissana.

"Are you okay? I-I'm sorry for smacking you so hard." I apologized in a soft and worried voice. Before he could respond, distant laughing approached us, out of breath and it turned out to be Juvia's partner from art.

"Ahah! All I did was...look over here and...she this chick slap the tan off your face!" He continued his laugh and the guy shot up from his position of holding his cheek.

"Shaddup, STRIPPER!" the guy snapped. My face twisted in confusion when I noticed his hair color. _I've never seen a naturally pink haired boy before._ (School doesn't allow dyed hair and this is a dance for Fairy Tail students only so...)

"That is a stupid color for hair isn't it?" The Raven haired boy chimed in, and before the pink haired dude could say a comeback...again..., the DJ got everyone's attention.

" _Whoever would like to participate in the dance tournament, please report to the stage. There will be prizes."_ It repeated and went off, and some people and groups started heading that way.

"Natsu, you don't dance do you?" Levy questioned the pink haired one.

"Not really, but enough to beat freezer tray over here," Natsu responded casually. The other guy began to comeback with another insult, but to avoid an argument, I asked him,

"Can you dance?" I asked sweetly, trying to distract him from the guy named Natsu I'm sure was trying to start something behind me.

"If you want me to." He flirted and Levy pulled me away, rolling her eyes with a friendly smile.

"That's Gray. He has a cool persons and weird habit of taking off at least one article of clothing each day. The one dressed as a red dragon is Natsu, he came with Lissana as matching friends. You guys were talking earlier right?" She beamed, probably because I was meeting her friends and we could be friends with the same people.

"Y-yeah..." I failed at sounding casual and got a strange look from the bluenette. To avoid questioning, I created yet another distraction. "Hey, can't we watch he dance contest? I think I saw Erza heading that way when they made the announcement!" I checked her expression to see if I was successful. It looked as if she knew what I was doing, but dropped it anyway, following along with my plans.

"Really? I've never seen her dance before, there is no way I'm missing it!" Natsu chanted, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the crowd. I stared at our hands but brushed off the feeling in my stomach. _It's probably his personality or something, I mean look at his outfit._ He had on red dragon feet and horns to match. His legs had scales in red marker on the back of his hands that looked as if they were done by a drunken two year old. I saw his fire t-shirt earlier that was coated with a red jacket and white jeans. The outfit barely matched and it looked terrible.

Natsu must have noticed my staring because he assured me he had lost dare at his friend's party so they dressed him for the dance. I laughed at the idea and hoped that would never happen to me. Natsu, Gray, Levy, and I all stood in a group at the front of the stage to watch the rest of the dance tournament with Juvia soon to join our group, gripping onto Gray like a child to their mother much to his dismay. Then the DJ made an announcement.

 _"And the contestants for the semi-finals are..."_

 **How about that NaLu fluff? You gotta give me some credit there is was pretty intense! I will start working on the next chappie right away, I know I said Jerza in this but the chappie ran a bit longer than I expected it to. That's alright, the Jerza and subtle GaLe next chappie for sure! Expect more NaLu fluff and don't forget what day comes after the dance...Halloween night brings many surprises...**


End file.
